User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44: Otzi the Iceman vs Fred Flinstone
Rappers Fred Flinstone: Epic Lloyd Barney Rubble: Nice Peter Otzi The Iceman: Cameos: Wilma: Josie Alqhuist Betty: Sulai Lopez Dino: CGI Locations: Fred: Inside his house for the 1st verse, in backyard for the second with Barney Otzi: Same background that he had in ERBP Angemon 44: Hello friends get ready for a chilling battle today Kabuterimon, Citrus, and Vanilla: Weak, You Suck, Only applies to one character, Booze !!! Angemon 44: 'Sigh' is she drunk again Kabuterimon 64: Yes i belive Vanilla has had way to much to drink Vanilla Flame: Angel looked so hot in that last erb... But angemons hotter Angemon 44: ( inner fanboy squeal) to much guniess Kabu and Citrus: Yes Angemon 44: MMK........ Well anyways get ready for the battle E - E- E - Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 Fred Flinstone Vs Otzi the Iceman Begin Otzi: Its time for the original Iceman to be the freezer Going up against this stone age wana be geezer Your mid life cricis sucks and thats not all you know looking at you now your only known for your cereal Im a real Neanderthal!!! Allow me to break the ice cause once Otzi steps to the mic you know im not nice Your reboot was canceld? Like what the hell yo After this battle you'll be lyricall trapped in my fro-zone Fred: You sir just made a Bam Bam mistake when you spit against me Im the original house man you cant step to my stone age familly Sure my reboot was canceld but my fame was long lasting see Everyone remembers me and were coming back with the wwe Im a cartoon legend, your an ice age pesent Wouldnt last in my time, youll get rock bottomed as a present With a flow so hot, lets say it will melt ya Hey at least im not the guy who lost to Elsa Otzi: Your raps were un- cold for but it dosent matter to me You see I got more power, and your dusty kinda like your live action movie Allow me to lyricaly shatter your bones, you did a commercial for ciggerates An overprotective dad, but you havent boned Wilma yet Bring your pall over here, while ill take both Wilma and Betty Wanna know what killed the dinosaurs? The ice age Freddy Barney: Hey yo Fred did some one call me cause its about to get nasty Throwing a storm of lyircal Pebbles dont you dare touch my Betty were a better duo, two against one looks like your done come on Freddy help me out and lets show him why we won Fred and Barney ( love them): Were lyrically reshatering your phallis taking down both of your balls While youve been sillent for a century with nothing to say at all Ice cold mummy ( Oh im so scared) you cant step up to the Bedrock With alll of that time in the ice, its no wonder why you gotta small cock Barney: Yo Fred i bet that were through with this dude Both: You just got reburied Fred: Yaba Dabba Doo !!!! Who Won ( Yayyy) Whos Next ( Fred Won) You Decide ( Otzi) ( Sung in the tune of the flinstones theme) EE EEE EPic Rap Battles Of Angemon 44 Angemon 44: Next time on ERBOA Deadpool: Hey bitches Angemon 44: WTF !!! Deadpool: Hey ange nice tie, anyway its me vs this man spoilers Category:Blog posts